


TF2 Drabbles

by 5tr1ngch3353



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5tr1ngch3353/pseuds/5tr1ngch3353
Summary: just a bunch of random fanfics for the tf2 classes I wrote in the middle of the night
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Pyro/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Sleep Well - HeavyMedic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy takes care of Medic while the German sleeps, since the once-certified doctor takes care of everyone but himself.

Slow and tired footsteps echoed through the bedroom, Heavy picking his head up from the book he was reading to greet his lover with a smile.

“Hello, Doktor!” he chimed, the German letting out a small noise as he collapsed onto the bed. He lazily kicked off his shoes and let his blood-spattered jacket slide off of his shoulders before curling up against Heavy.

“Misha, darling...stay here, okay...?” the tired man asked as he rested his head on his lover’s chest. Heavy made a noise of understanding, gently kissing the top of Medic’s head.

“Get rest, Ludwig. I will be here when you wake.” Heavy smiled, gently holding Medic close as he set his book down.

“Danke...mein kuschelbär...~” he tiredly thanked before passing out cold against Heavy.

“Sleep well, Doktor...~” Heavy muttered with a soft chuckle before turning off their bedside lamp.

——

When Medic opened his eyes, he smiled as he immediately cuddled in closer to the warmth around him. Large hands rested on his back, low breathing and an equally large body pressed against him. Heavy was still out cold, but he seemed too content with Medic being in his arms for the “doctor” to move. He noticed something off about how he felt against the fabric. He wasn’t wearing the uniform he had fallen asleep in. It was his pajamas, which led him to the understanding that Heavy had changed him while he was asleep. Not that he minded, they had been together for around a couple of years now, but the fact that Heavy cared so much for his well-being that he even changed his outfit for him made Medic want to squeal in joy. He even took the German’s glasses off and set them on the nightstand.

“Good morning, Doktor...~”

“Ah, you’re awake...!” Medic chimed before placing a gentle kiss on his Heavy’s forehead. “Good morning, kuschelbär...~”

“You have day off today, yes?”

Medic nodded in agreement. “What of it?”

“Good.” Heavy purred before kissing at Medic’s neck.

“Ah, you’re looking for some playtime...~ Why didn’t you just do that while you had me without my clothing~?” he teased.

“I wanted to wait...~ Is better when Doktor can give back...~”

Medic let out a low chuckle, kissing Heavy’s lips as he moved in close again. “You devil...~”


	2. Blame It on the Liquor - SniperSpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a drunken celebration of a victory for RED team, Sniper and Spy end up confessing their love to each other.

“Okay, I got one. If we went on a date together, what would you wanna do?” Sniper laughed as he took another drink from his bottle. Both were goofing around in Sniper’s “perch” and had the bright idea to play a drunk version of Twenty Questions.

“Well...First, I’d definitely want a nice dinner. After that, obviously committing crimes~!” Spy laughed with his bottle still in his hand, laying on the floor. Both laughed as Sniper went to lay down next to him, the two looking at each other with a drunken, yet friendly smile.

“Y’know, spook...you look...*really* good right now...~”

A snort of a laugh came from Spy’s mouth before he slid his mask up.

“Better~?”

Sniper nearly choked on his drink. “God, man! Ya never told me you were *that* good-lookin’!”

The two laughed even harder before Sniper moved closer. “Seriously, though...What if I just...kissed you. Right here, right now.”

“I’d kiss back.”

A short moment of silence.

“.....huh?”

“Want me to prove it?” Spy taunted with a devilish smirk.

“I mean...”

Spy rolled his eyes and flicked Sniper’s hat off of his head, pulling him into a kiss by his hair. Both knocked their bottles over, their drinks spilling onto the floor around them. Once the surprise of the action faded, Sniper leaned in and pulled Spy further into the kiss.

“Feel better, jar man~?”

A drunken smile and a nod came from Sniper, accompanied by a small laugh. Not long after, the two easily passed out in each other’s arms.


	3. Unmasked - SniperSpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper gets curious about why the man he grew to love never shows his face. Not even to sleep or shower.

The two laughed as they sat next to each other, music softly playing from the other room. The team had finally won a match, so they decided to celebrate. Of course, they had all brought something out, most of which being some kind of alcohol. Spy let out a sigh as he fidgeted with his mask, a bit buzzed. Granted, Sniper wasn’t in much better of a condition. Well, at least they were still lucid.

“Spook, why d’ya keep that thing on all the time?”

Spy laughed softly. “You know nobody can know who I am.”

“Yeah, but...d’you sleep with it on? Or...or shower with it on?”

“Honestly, sometimes.”

The two laughed together before Spy sighed softly.

“If I told you I love you...what would you do?”

“Depends, would ya kiss me~?” Sniper taunted with a small chuckle. That laughing stopped when Spy’s lips met his, the Frenchman’s cigarette being held off to the side so the ashes didn’t fall on either of them.

“Does that answer your question?” Spy smirked, speaking in a low tone.

“Woah...”

The music turned up in the other room, both smiling as the looked at each other, Spy stood up and held out his hand to Sniper, clearly offering to dance with him. Sniper took his hand, spinning him around so that he could lead Spy.

“Ah, I see you have some moves in you~” Spy teased.

“You’d be surprised~” the other teased back. A few more spins and Sniper picked Spy up, his legs fanning over the floor. Both laughed happily, Spy losing his balance and leaning against Sniper for support.

“Y’aight?” Sniper smiled, Spy laughing more before pulling the Aussie into a kiss by the collar of his shirt.

“Shut up...~”


	4. Separation Anxiety - FlashFire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyro hasn’t seen Scout back in the base in hours, so he starts worrying. A bit too much.

Pyro picked at his gloves, fidgeting in his seat while he waited for Scout to return. He always hated when Scout left the base, especially when it was without him. He kept muttering to himself as he watched for the door, waiting and waiting for it to open and reveal his lover. Sniper took notice and sat beside him to comfort him.

“He’ll be back, we both know he will.”

Pyro looked between Sniper and the door a few times silently.

“Want me t’ go get ya the lighter?”

He nodded, letting out a soft noise of affirmation. Not long after Sniper left the room, the door opened to reveal a bruised-up Scout with a bit of blood staining his upper lip. He was immediately tackled and smothered with a gas mask pressing against his face, clearly meant to be loving kisses.

“Hey, Py!” Scout chimed, kissing the mask in return a few times. Pyro held his face and made muffled noises of concern as to why there was blood on Scout’s face.

“Don’t worry, I just had a lil’ run-in with the other team! Kicked their asses too!” Scout beamed triumphantly. His face was smothered in kisses again, Pyro immediately pulling him onto his feet and tugging on his arm to bring him to Scout’s room. Once alone, the gas mask was immediately taken off for a proper kiss.

“I missed you!”

“Missed you too, Py!” Scout chimed, gently kissing all over his face, making sure to let him know the burn scars meant nothing to him as long as Pyro was happy.


	5. Battle Wounds - SniperSpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of passion gets stopped short when Sniper gets insecure about his old scars, which Spy is happy to help him overcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS**  
> \- Implied Sex

Spy let out a low chuckle as he was dropped on the bed in Sniper’s camper.

“Merde, you must be starving for me~” he playfully teased.

“Of course...~ It’s been-“

“Heath, it’s been two days...~” Spy laughed playfully, purposely cutting his lover off.

“Yeah, and that’s too long for me~” Sniper purred, kissing down Spy’s neck as he unbuttoned his shirt. Spy bit his lip before sliding his hands under Sniper’s shirt. Suddenly, his hands were stopped.

“What is it, mon cher?”

“Just...don’t...”

Spy smiled a bit. “Heath, we both know where your scar is...~”

Sniper looked away, clearly a bit embarrassed to still be ashamed of it.

“It’s okay...~”

The two looked at each other and smiled, Spy gently holding Sniper’s cheek.

“If you let me take off your shirt, I’ll let you take off my baclava...~”

Sniper’s eyes widened. Though they had been teammates for a long time, nobody had seen Spy without his face covered. The man even showered and slept with it on.

“Are ya sure...?”

A nod accompanied with a smile made Sniper kiss Spy far more passionately than they had in a long time. Through the kiss, Spy slid his hand under Sniper’s shirt again, running his gloved fingers over his Aussie’s scars. After taking off his shirt, the last bits of sunlight shone through the blinds and made Sniper look as though he was sent from Heaven to be Spy’s.

“Je t’aime...~”

“I dunno what you’re saying, but I like it...~”

Spy let out a chuckle as Sniper slid his hand up his lover’s now-exposed chest. A bit of fidgeting with his fingers, and his hand worked its way under the baclava.

“You’re sure you wanna let me?”

“Of course, mon amour...~”

The two kisses for a bit until it broke for Sniper to pull the covering from Spy. Pulling away to look at his lover left Sniper speechless. The black hair with mixed streaks of silver and small pieces that strayed from the rest of his slicked back locks made for what nearly anyone could consider a sight to behold.

“You know...the only other person who’s seen me without my baclava is Medic, and that’s because he had to for operating...~”

“Okay, and~?” Sniper chuckled, kissing his neck down to his chest.

“Consider yourself special...~ You’re one of the few living people who I’ve let see me without it that I have no intention to kill...~”

Sniper smiled a bit before resting his head against Spy’s chest, his hands slowly sliding to his waistband.

“I love you, Spy...~”

“I love you too, Heath...~ And please, when it’s just us, call me Julien...~”

“That’s your name?”

Spy nodded. “Is there a problem with it~?” he teased.

“Not at all...~ It suits you...~”

“Glad you like it...~” Spy purred before pulling Sniper into a slow, yet passionate kiss.

——

As his eyes fluttered open, Spy smiled when he noticed the Australian holding him close as he slept. When the memories of the night before came flooding back, he bit his lip and nuzzled against his lover’s chest. That managed to wake him up, earning the Frenchman a kiss on the top of his head.

“‘Morning...~”

“Bonjour, ma choufleur...~”

“Again, no clue what you’re saying...~” Sniper laughed softly as he gently played with Spy’s hair.

“Sleep well~?”

“Of course...~”

The two smiled as they stared into each other’s eyes, sharing a few playful kisses before Spy groaned at his communicator going off. Lazily putting his baclava back on, he sat up as he grabbed it. Sniper stayed laying down, waiting in silence to not arouse any suspicions.

“Spy, we have a job for you. You’ll be teamed up with Sniper and Scout for this one.” Miss Pauling hastily explained.

“I’ll be sure to let them know.”

“I’m sending the details over to your PDA so you can show them the mission yourself, I’m kinda tied up right now.”

“Understood.”

“Make sure you get this done by the end of the day, alright?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, go get that done.” Miss Pauling said before she turned off the feed.

“Well, looks like we get to spend even more time together, mon cher...~”

Sniper chuckled softly. “Sounds good to me...~ Let’s just hope Scout doesn’t cockblock when we’re done...~”


	6. Blood and Sweat - SniperSpy [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper tempts Spy into a rough quickie before they join the team for a victory celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **KINKS INVOLVED**  
> \- Choking  
> \- Bondage  
> \- Names Being Moaned  
> \- Possessiveness  
> \- Biting  
> \- Begging  
> \- Overstimulation/Edging  
> \- Overly Rough Sex  
> \- Teasing  
> \- Namecalling  
> \- Hair Pulling  
> \- Implied Voyeurism

Sniper let out a low growl as he slammed his hand against the wall of his perch, just next to his lover’s head. They had just won a battle, both exhausted and covered in the blood of their enemies. Well, more relieved they had won a match.

“Can I help you~?” Spy teased, clearly trying to get Sniper riled up.

“God, you look good like this...~”

“As do you, mon amour...~”

Sniper’s breath hitched as his cheek was gently held, the two looking deep into each other’s eyes before the Frenchman was pinned against the wall by his wrists. The two made small noises before Spy nudged Sniper to tell him he could hear someone coming, to no avail. It only made Sniper press against him to show how hard he was just from this. The kiss broke with both of them heavily panting, Spy pushing Sniper into the spawn room and cloaking himself so they wouldn’t be spotted. Once the source of the noise had disappeared, Spy uncloaked and immediately went for Sniper.

“Julien, ya damn-“

“I’m the only one who gets to see you unchained...! If I must be honest, I’m being greedy. I want you to myself. I don’t want anyone seeing the side of you I get to see every day.”

Sniper sighed a bit as he stood up, immediately pulling Spy into a rough kiss.

“Don’t do that again, or I might not go easy on ya next time...~” he purred in Spy’s ear in a low, seductive tone. Spy shivered a bit and pressed into his touch.

“Oh merde, please don’t...~” he purred back, clearly enjoying the foreplay. Once inside the supply closet they knew nobody used, Sniper immediately pulled off Spy’s baclava. That left his hair in a complete mess, but it revealed a Spy who clearly wanted more.

“Ruin me, Heath...~”

That was all it took. Sniper had finally snapped. The beast was released from its cage, and Sniper went straight for Spy’s pants. His belt was roughly taken from his pants, nearly tearing off the belt loops. As Sniper let his own pants fall down, he hovered over Spy as he tightened his lover’s tie.

“Ah, you like choking~?”

“What of it~?” Sniper purred as he tightened it more before pulling on it, making Spy gag.

“God, you’re gorgeous...~”

The two looked at each other with a smirk before Sniper left a hickey right on Spy’s sweet spot. He let out a soft moan from the mark, covering his mouth a bit.

“F-ah, merde~”

“Keep making those noises and I might actually hurt you, Jules~”

Spy grabbed his cheeks and looked Sniper in the eyes.

“Do it~”

That was all he needed for Sniper to roughly bite him, grinding against him until he had focused enough to line himself up. Before he pushed in, he flipped Spy over and slammed in with one thrust. That made Spy cry out, clearly enjoying the feeling he got. Only Sniper had been able to pleasure him this much, and it made him fall even deeper in love with the man he originally hated.

“You seem like you’re enjoying yourself~” Sniper purred in Spy’s ear, making him shudder and tighten around him.

“Of course I am...~ I’m with you, aren’t I~?”

“Fuck, I love you...~”

“I love you too...~ Now wreck me like one of your little toys~”

Sniper took him by the hips and pressed him against the wall. Just the thud from him hitting the surface made Spy thankful that the door only opened inwards. The two roughly bit and scratched each other, Spy letting out seductive moans that made Sniper want to go even harder. His only fear was that they would need Medic’s Medigun to do so, and he definitely didn’t want to ask him for a favor that involved his and Spy’s playtime.

“Ahnn~ H-ah, Heath...!”

“Say my name like that again~” he growled, yanking on the makeshift collar. Spy gagged a bit as he did so, moaning a bit louder.

“Heath~!”

“Good spook, Julian~” he teased, making Spy growl a bit. The Frenchman hated being babied, especially like that. But he couldn’t help that the voice who said it made him weak. A rough thrust in response made a noise come out of Spy that he had never made before, his back arching as he clawed at whatever his hands touched. It had sent a shockwave of pleasure that nearly made him snap, his eyes rolling back in his head. Drool slowly leaked from his mouth, his legs giving out as he could only make moans and cries of pleasure in his native tongue.

“N-ah, baise-moi~! Prenez-moi~!”

“No clue what tha-ah, that means, but I’ll t-nnh~ I’ll take it as a beg~”

Both could feel knots growing inside them, their heads going fuzzy and their vision blurring. Spy’s legs started to shake and Sniper started losing his ability to stand. What did Spy in and made him lose his composure was a combination of Sniper going in as deep as he could, while also using one hand to choke him with the tie and the other to pull on his hair. Feeling how tight Spy could get made Sniper let out moans of his own, the man releasing as deep as he could inside his lover. Once their climax had finished, both laid on the floor with Sniper still inside for a bit.

“That...was amazing...~”

“You said it...~”

“We should do this more often...~”

Sniper nodded in agreement, gently kissing Spy before he slowly pulled out. Spy let out a small noise, Sniper’s and his own fluids slowly running down his thighs. Luckily, they had the supplies like paper towels right there. Once they had cleaned up, they walked with each other back to the main room to reunite with their team.


	7. Schadenfreude - HeavyMedic [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After working on the corpse of what was once Heavy’s adversary, Medic gets himself a bit too worked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **KINKS INVOLVED**  
> \- Sadomasochism  
> \- Voyeurism  
> \- Cuckolding  
> \- Blood Play  
> \- Choking
> 
> **WARNINGS**  
> \- Rough Sex  
> \- Graphic Depictions of Corpses

Medic sighed in joy as he stretched, blood running down his arms. Another “successful” operation left him with yet another cadaver for his morbid experiments sprawled out on the table. Before he was able to clean himself up, Heavy had opened the door.

“Doktor?”

“Ah, Heavy! Mein liebe~!” Medic chimed as he pulled the Russian into a kiss, staining his cheeks red.

“Is that-“

“The man who tried to take me from you? Absolutely~” he chuckled with a devilish smirk, gently smacking the body on the table. Of course, it was the rotting corpse of Chevy, the Heavy Weapons Guy of Team Fortress Classic. Heavy let out a small chuckle.

“Back with old schemes, Doktor?”

“Of course, kuschelbär...~”

The two shared a playful kiss before Medic looked between the body and his lover.

“What?”

“Oh, just an idea~”

Heavy rolled his eyes. “Let me guess. You want me bloody and making love to you.”

Medic bit his lip a little. “You know me so well, Misha...~”

Heavy sighed a bit before smiling at his German.

“I love you...~”

The two shared a slow kiss as Heavy lifted Medic, placing him on the operating table next to the man who had taken him from Heavy. Though he hesitated when it first happened, Medic wrapping his arms around Heavy’s neck made the larger of the two place his hands on either side of the small frame in front of him, one hand going into the body’s chest cavity. The squish of tissue and organs made him shudder, but the arousal from Medic quickly made him want to demolish the corpse simply to prove how much he loves his Doctor.

“Care to demonstrate your strength for me, liebe~?”

Heavy rose a brow. “How?”

“Maybe...beating him up again~?” Medic smirked, planting kisses along Heavy’s jawline.

“That is beating dead horse, right?”

“Well, yes...but I love watching you protect me...~ Seeing you covered in blood and guts makes me feel *so* hot and bothered...~”

Heavy let out a soft sigh before kissing Medic roughly, making him lean against the body and get a bit more blood on his vest. Medic let out small noises, clearly enjoying how his lover started to get rough. His hands only left Heavy to scoop more blood from the body and pour it on his sweetheart.

“Doktor-“

“Misha, darling...~ Show him how much I mean to you...~”

Heavy finally caved, gently kissing Medic before roughly slamming his fist into the body’s exposed ribcage. The force from his massive strength cracked what was left of it, breaking off a piece of the sternum.

“Again~”

Another punch shattered most of what was left, the splashes making small streaks of blood on the Russian’s arm.

“Like that, Ludwig~?”

“Mhm~ Perfect, liebe~”

The two smiled before Heavy gently took Medic by his waist with one hand, the other holding a scalpel.

“How about a little more~?”

Medic bit his lip before kissing Heavy roughly while the larger man left as many slices as he could.

“Glad I took out his stomach before you came in~ Stomach acid on bare skin’s very painful, liebe~”

The two laughed softly before Medic hopped off of the table, leading Heavy into a back room with tanks full of blood, each labeled with a different type.

“Care to enjoy ourselves~? I have quite a lot of this stuff~” Medic purred, shaking one of the canisters labeled “O” a bit.

“Why do you have this?”

“Just in case~”


End file.
